Hey Tavros!
by SkAdf1
Summary: What would it be like if the Homestuck characters lived in the Hey Arnold world? Join the homestuck characters as they experience friends, family, romance, school, and all the other troubles that come wth being thirteen.
1. Hey Tavros

**Another new story! And this time for Homestuck! **

**Disclaimer: I own neither Homestuck or Hey Arnold.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

A 13-year-old boy woke up in his room.

Contrary to what may be popular belief, today was not his birthday. It's also not anyone he knew's birthday, though one of his friends had just had her birthday.

What is this boy's name anyway?

Well, now is not the time for that.

He got up, then got dressed and headed to the kitchen.

"Good morning, sweetie." His mother said.

"Morning, Tavros." His 8-year-old twin brothers chorused. So his name is Tavros.

"Morning guys." Tavros says. He sat down next to the younger twin, Takatos, and poured himself a bowl of cereal.

"Are you doing anything with your friends today?" Tavros's mother asked.

"I don't know yet, I have to check with them."

"Are you doing anything with Terezi today?" Takatos asked innocently.

The older twin, Tarfori, whacked his spoon on the table. "You just want to play with Raelis." He said. Takatos blushed. Tavros smiled. His brother and Terezi's younger brother where the only two people he knew who were practically a couple without either of them knowing.

After breakfast, he went back to his room. He turned on his computer to find out someone was pestering him.

gallowsCalibrator [GC] opened a memo on board R41NBOW RUMPUS P4RTYTOWN at 9:36

GC: GUYS.

GC: GUUUUYYYYYSSSS!

GC: : [

GC: WH3R3 1S 3V3RYON3?

carcinoGeneticist [CG] responded to this memo at 9:39

CG: ASLEEP.

GC: K4RKL3S, YOU'R3 4W4K3

CG: I WAS ASLEEP UNTIL YOU WOKE ME UP WITH THIS MEMO.

GC: OK4Y

CG: WHAT IS THIS EVEN ABOUT?

GC: W3LL, 1'LL JUST ST4RT 4ND HOP3 YOU GUYS ALL S33 TH1S

GC: SO, 1 GOT 1NTO TH1S F1GHT W1TH TH1S 7TH GR4D3R Y3ST3RD4Y

GC: 4ND H3 S41D, "1 B3T TH3 7TH GR4D3RS COULD B34T TH3 8TH GR4D3RS 1N 4 G4M3 OF B4S3B4LL."

GC: 4ND 1 S41D, "YOU'R3 WRONG, TH3 8TH GR4D3RS 4R3 W1S3N3D W1TH TH3 KNOWL3DG3 OF B4S3B4LL."

GC: 4ND H3 S41D, "SO, YOU'R3 OLD."

GC: 4ND 1 S41D, "OLD 4ND W1S3N3D 4R3 TWO D1FF3R3NT TH1NGS."

GC: 4ND H3 S41D, "NO, TH3Y 4R3N'T."

GC: 4ND 1 S41D, "Y3S, TH3Y 4R3."

GC: 4ND H3 S41D, "NO, TH3Y 4R3N'T."

GC: 4ND 1 S41D, "Y3S, TH3Y 4R3."

CG: TEREZI, ARE YOU GOING ANYWHERE WITH THIS?

GC: HOLD ON K4RKL3S, L3T M3 F1N1SH.

GC: SO 1 S41D, "YOU KNOW WH4T K1D, 1F YOU TH1NK YOU'R3 SO GOOD, 1 CH4LL3NG3 YOU TO 4 G4M3."

GC: 4ND H3 S41D, "YOU'R3 ON."

GC: 3XC3PT 1 JUST R34L1Z3D,

GC: 1 DON'T H4V3 4 T34M.

arachnidsGrip [AG] responded to this memo at 9:50

AG: So let me get this str8

AG: You woke every8ody up, waaaaaaaay too early I might add

AG: just to tell us that you got in an argument with a 7th grader

AG: and you need us to 8ail you out?

GC: Y3S

AG: wow, okay

CG: OH MY GOD, LOOK AT THIS.

CG: I ACTUALLY AGREE WITH THE SPIDERBITCH FOR ONCE.

AG: oh my god, yaaaaaaaay!

GC: SHUT UP, SP1D3RB1TCH!

GC: K4RKL3S!

CG: TEREZI, IT DOES SEEM LIKE A STUPID REASON.

GC: NO, 1T DO3SN'T!

twinArmageddons [TA] responded to this memo at 9:55

TA: 2orry two iinterrupt, but ii thought thii2 could end badly iif ii don't step iin.

CG: SHUT UP, FUCKASS!

CG: THIS CONVERSATION IS GOING TO END BADLY WETHER YOU'RE HERE OR NOT!

CG: IT'S PROBABLY GOING TO END UP WORSE NOW THAT YOU'RE HERE!

TA: now karkat, don't get your pantiie2 iin a twii2t

GC: K4RKL3S 1S JUST UPS3T B3C4US3 H3 D1DN'T G3T 3NOUGH SL33P

TA: 2o iis that why he'2 2o cranky all the tiime?

CG: SHUT UP!

AG: well, Terezi's just upset because she's not getting her way for once

GC: SHUT UP, SP1D3RB1TCH!

GC: 4G41N!

AG: ::::P

TA: why don't you all ju2t 2hut up

TA: ii thiink we've learned that no one can get anythiing done whiile we're all 2houtiing at each other.

CG: FINE

GC: W3 DON'T G3T 4NYTH1NG DON3 ANYW4Y

AG: and whose fault is that?

GC: YOU KNOW WH4T, SP1D3RB1TCH!

adiosToreador responded to this memo at 10:01

AT: i, UH, THINK tEREZI'S IDEA IS,,, uH, A GOOD ONE,

AT: i'LL, UH, pLAY ON YOUR TEAM,

GC: Y4Y!

GC: SOM3ON3'S ON MY S1D3 H3R3!

AG: Toreadork's not much of a someone

arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to this memo at 10:04

AC: :33 *ac thinks it's a good idea too!*

AC: :33 *ac says I don't know how to play, but I'll ch33r you guys on!*

AC: :33 I know equius would want to play, but I'll go check

AC: :33 *ac goes to pester her friend*

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased responding to this memo at 10:06

ectoBiologist [EB] responded to this memo at 10:06

EB: i'll play too

EB: if that's alright with you guys

CG: OH NO.

GC: WH4T?

CG: IF I'M GOING TO BE ON YOUR TEAM, I AM NOT PLAYING WITH HIM.

GC: DO3S TH4T M34N YOU'R3 GO1NG TO B3 PL4Y1NG W1TH US, K4RKL3S?

CG: I DIDN'T SAY THAT.

GC: Y4Y, K4RKL3S 1S ON MY T34M!

GC: : ]

CG: OH!

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased responding to this memo at 10:08

TA: ii'm goiing two go talk two KK

TA: but ii wiill play wiith you guy2

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased responding to this memo at 10:09

turntechGodhead [TG] responded to this memo at 10:09

TG: I guess if john is playing

TG: i'll play too

GC: Y4Y!

GC: HOW M4NY 1S TH4T NOW?

GC: 6 1NCLUD1NG M3

arsenicCatnip [AC] responded to this memo at 10:11

AC: :33 equius says okay, he'll play

GC: 7 NOW!

terminallyCapricious [TC] responded to this memo at 10:12

TC: HeY sIs

TC: I'lL pLaY wItH yOu ToO

GC: 8!

caligulasAquarium [CA] responded to this memo at 10:13

CA: I guess I'll play wwith you guys too

GC: Y444444Y!

GC: 1 H4V3 4 T34M NOW!

GC: OF COURS3

GC: JUST 1N C4S3 SOM3ON3 G3TS TH3MS3LV3S OUT

GC: YOU W4NN4 PL4Y, SP1D3RB1TCH?

AG: woooooooow

AG: reeeeeeeeaaaaaaaal smooooooooth

AG: ::::/

GC: PL3333333344444444S33333333

GC: : ]

AG: weeeeeeeell

AG: since you're begging

AG: i guess i'll play

GC: Y4Y

AG: but I don't want to sit out first

AG: make one of the guys sit out

CA: hey!

AG: it doesn't have to be you

GC: F1N3

GC: S33 YOU GUYS!

arsenicCatnip [AC] ceased responding to this memo at 10:16

ectoBiologist [EB] ceased responding to this memo at 10:16

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased responding to this memo at 10:17

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased responding to this memo at 10:17

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased responding to this memo at 10:17

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased responding to this memo at 10:18

adiosToreador ceased responding to this memo at 10:18

gallowsCalibrator [GC] closed memo

Once Terezi closed the memo, he stood up and turned off his computer.

Today was going to be great.

* * *

**To just clear some things up, Tavros has his metal legs like he has later in homestuck, as does Vriska with her metal arm. And yes, they all have parents and siblings, since they're all human, dispite the trolls keeping their actual names. They're also about 13 in this. **

**That might be it for now. Please review! Reviews are very welcome!**


	2. First Day of school

**Sorry this took so long, I've been really busy the last few weeks. **

**Thank you for all the reviews and favorites! I'm so glad you guys like this story! **

**So here's the new chapter. **

* * *

Tavros walked down the street toward the bus stop with his brothers.

"Bet I could beat you both to the bus stop." Tarfori said.

"Is that a challenge?" Tavros asked.

"Yes, yes it is."

"Okay." He stopped. "Do you join in, Takatos?"

"Um, sure!"

"Okay. Ready, Set…"

"Go!" Tarfori yelled. He took off, Tavros and Takatos after him.

They ran and ran until they turned the corner and…

"The bus!" Tarfori yelled. The bus was driving down the street toward the bus stop.

"Shoot!" Tavros yelled, trying to make a point of not swearing in front of his brothers, and soon their race turned into trying to get Tavros to the bus stop on time.

They reached the bus stop just as soon as the bus did. The stood there, panting for a little bit.

"You…should try out…for track." Tavros said to Tarfori. "You're very…fast."

"You…think so?" Tarfori said.

"Yeah…" Tavros panted some more, then said. "I gotta go. Bye guys."

"Bye Tavros!" Both of his brothers said, and he got on the bus, showed the bus driver his bus pass, and looked for a seat.

"Yo, motherfucker!" Tavros turned to see his friend Gamzee sitting on one of the middle seats.

"Hi Gamzee."

"I saw you and your brothers." Gamzee said. "They are just the cutest little motherfuckers in the world."

"Um, Gamzee, I don't, um, appreciate you calling my brothers motherfuckers." You say.

"Sorry, but they really are adorable. Like 8-year-old miracles."

He smiled and chuckled. Gamzee was always like this, talking about miracles.

The two talked some more and soon the bus stopped at another stop.

"All I'm saying is, coding is easier when you fucking know how to do it."

"It'th not that hard."

"Yes it is!" Two voices say at the same time.

"Hey, Gamthee, Tavroth."

"Hey, Sollux, Karkat, Maylia."

Sollux and Karkat took a seat behind Gamzee and Tavros, while Maylia took the seat across from Sollux and Karkat. "I never thought I would thee the day Karkat and Maylia Vantath actually agreed on thomething." Sollux said.

"And you never fucking will."

"Because it will never fucking happen."

"You do realize that you jutht agreed about the fact that you would never agree, right?"

"Shut up!" The two siblings yelled at the same time, then turned away from each other.

Gamzee chuckled, because anyone who knew Karkat and Maylia Vantas knew they were practically carbon copies of each other, in both looks and attitude.

"Let's talk about something else." Karkat said to his three friends.

"Like what?"

"We could always talk about the fact that, um, we'll be starting our eighth grade year.

"Last year at P.S. 413." Gamzee said.

"Finally." Karkat said.

"You act like you didn't ever enjoy thchool, KK." Sollux said.

"It's not that, it's the fact we've been going to the same school since fucking first grade."

The other three let out murmurs of "Yeah, that's true." And the four continued to talk until the bus pulled up to the bus stop a block away from the school.

"Room 826, Mr. Huththie'th." Sollux said after the got into the building and found the eighth grade wing.

"Nice, you just butchered his entire fucking name, fuckath." Karkat mocked, but they went in.

The teacher wasn't there, but some of the students were. "Hi guys!" Nepeta called. She got up and went to Tavros's desk as he sat down. "How was your summer?"

"It was fine, but shouldn't you, uh, know Nepeta? I mean, you did, um, spend most of the summer with us."

"We pawl did." Oh, Nepeta and her cat puns.

"No!" Karkat yelled, glaring at the board.

"What, best friend?" Gamzee asked, coming over to him.

"Look at where I sit!"

On the board was their seating chart for the year, and Karkat sat in the first left corner, right in front of…

"Strider." Said boy strolled into the room, along with their other friend John.

"Nice to see you again too, Vantas." He said. Karkat glared at him as he looked at the board.

Now, to anyone who didn't personally know Dave, it would have looked like his neutral expression didn't change, but to the four at the board, Dave smirked ever so slightly.

"Looks like this year's going to be fun, eh Vantas?"

"Not if I take your retarded sunglasses and throw them down the fucking garbage compressor."

Dave reached into his backpack and pulled out another pair of sunglasses, exactly like the ones he wore, which only made Karkat glare at him even harder.

"Do you know how much I fucking hate you right now?"

"Can it be any worse than the last time you told me?"

"Yes, and it is."

"My Gooooooood, will you two stop hate-flirting with each other and just kiss already?"

Tavros stiffened. The voice of the very bane of his existence.

"Vriska, be nice." Kanaya said. Vriska rolled her eyes.

Karkat and Dave glared at each other for another minute as other students started to file in, then a voice behind him said. "Everyone take your seats." And they all did.

"Morning class. I'm Mr. Hussie." He picked up a piece of chalk and wrote his name on the board, then turned back to the class. He looked over the attendance sheet quickly.

"Looks like all of you are here. Who wants to take this down to the office?"

"Oh, me!" Vriska said, her hand shooting up.

Mr. Hussie looked at her and smiled ever so slightly. "Vriska."

She jumped up and went over to him and took the sheet, taking it to attendance. Once she was back, Mr. Hussie said. "This is the smallest class I've ever had." He looked around. "I'm sure I've had some on your siblings, because some of you look very familiar. I hope this will be a great year for all of you, considering this is your last one."

He paused. "Now, let's get serious about this." He walked over to a stack of workbooks. "I need to people to help pass these vocab workbooks out."

Cue groans from the class. They'd been doing vocab for forever.

"I know I know, I'm not a big fan of vocab myself, but the curriculum says I have to cover it with you, so Vriska and Terezi, why don't you help."

As the two girls stared passing out the workbooks, Tavros thought to himself, _tHIS MAY NOT BE SUCH A BAD YEAR AFTER ALL._

* * *

**I'm sorry if I did Hussie wrong, I'm not really good at writing other people's personalities. **

**Here's their seating chart (left to right).**

**First Row: Karkat, Vriska, Gamzee, Tavros**

**Second Row: Dave, Rose, Terezi, Nepeta**

**Third Row: Equius, Kanaya, Aradia, Jade**

**Last Row: Sollux, Feferi, Eridan, John**

**I'm going to go out on a limb here and saw that I'm going to try to post a new chapter every Friday, but don't count on it all the time.**

**Reviews are really good and very welcome!**


End file.
